A Pyratical Adventure!
by Captain Ea Rayos
Summary: In the Capital Andromeda from the kingdom of Alonian in the Land of Alturia, there is a young girl with her older sister which will have to fight PIRATES? Join Fionna and Cake on their sea adventure! May change to higher Rating. R & R!  HIATUS AT THE MOMENT
1. Chapter 1

Ahoy 'ere mates! Here's a new story from a totally different category of story. Hope ye loike it. ;)

Jan 13,2012: I edited it so it can be better understood plus changed an error. I noticed after publishing for christ's sake!

* * *

><p><em>August 5, 1700 <em>

The waves made it's haunting sound as I gazed at the sea through my balcony, a shudder emitting from my poor shoulders and the rest of my body. Sighing after resting in the railing, I started my deep thoughts watching the stars.

"Miss Fionna…?"

There at my door, my adoptive sister Cake stood with a hint of a smile. Well… more like I'm her adoptive sister since her parents adopted me...

"Oh, Cake… how are you doing, dear sister…?" I tried to smile, but just the sound of the water made me feel weird…

"Dearie… I did told you to change rooms with me… _of course_… you had to take the best view…" her eyes trailed to the view of the veranda longingly.

Smirking I answered "And miss how the ships come to port bringing news of our beloved friend Prince Gumball of the Kingdom Candinoplia…? Never."

Rolling her eyes she sighed now "Sure… and I would love to know about Bubba's brother, Lord Michael. But whatever… I'll leave you to your caring. Remember, dinner is at nine. Better start getting ready with the nurses." She winked.

"Yes, Cake."

_I'll just wait a bit… it's only eight…_ I thought, after Catherine left my room, I went back to my people watching in the port that is not so far away… _ Tomorrow,… I'll try to go to town…_

"Steady the fore sails!" I commanded to my tribulation as I steered the rudder. Only a bit more and we'll reach land.

"Cap'n" a sailor called from down the stairs.

"What hap'n scalawag!"

" There's a storm coming from the back of us! It'll reach soon!"

"Then, matey, ye should prepare wi the rest to go faster!"

"But Cap'n Ma—"

"Who's the Captain here, eh!"

"You… Cap'n." various other faces looked to us… good. I want everyone to know.

"Who gives orders in this fine Ship… the Cloud Hunt!"

"Ye… Cap'n."

"That's what I thought. Now, before I regret ever givin' yer payment of booty, prepare for evading storm!"

"Aye, aye, Cap'n!"

"Landlubbers…" I sighed before ever losing my sight of trajectory, that Capital Andromeda from the kingdom of Alonian in the Land of Alturia.

Yes… The Aaa. I should hurry… before this typhoon ever takes me and my precious ship… with my precious gold. I have waited a long time to go back from my journeys around the sea and ransacking many ships and ports… plus a few wenches… if ye know what I mean. So of course, It's good to be back in a sense to where it all started… and where It will all begin once again, some new adventures. I laughed at my awesome self thinking. How bout a toast after all this madness ends, eh, Cap'n?

_August 6, 1700 _

Morning came too soon. Stretching my arms and yawning, I woke up to the light shining in my eyes. Getting out of my pillar bed and walking out and down stairs, I found Catherine, or Cake for short, at the table already having breakfast.

"You didn't wait for me." I pouted jokingly.

"You didn't wake. Scrambles?" she said happily handling me a plate.

" Sure."

After eating in silence and going back to our respective rooms of our retreat in a small Villa in Andromeda, We dressed to our accommodations. Cake had a white ridding dress that matched with her bonnet and golden hair and I with my blue ridding dress and light blue bonnet matching my blond hair. Giggling, we asked our horse caretaker to take us to town after I asked my sister before changing. Belmonte, or Beemo as we like to call him, usually traveled with us since both of us grew attached to our poor horses Rose Fawning a black horse, and Mary Jacky, my beautiful cream one. Of course, we had to be guided by our male host whom rode his own horse, which at the moment I forgot it's name by how weird it was.

At the town of Andromeda, the people lively presented to us food and pretty silk materials, between other stuff, music which Cake played a dulcimer very pretty, and finally the docks. Rushing ahead of Beemo, the postal ship was there, but no letters from our loved ones. Well, more like Catherine's loved one and a note from my secret love attraction Prince Bubba Cartridge, which he nicknamed Gumball for his weird fetish for candy.

But something did happen, so it wasn't that uneventful…

As I walked to follow my dear sister, I accidentally bumped to some person. A beggar I thought first, but it was someone far worse…

A pyrate….

"Oi, Lass! Watch where ye headin'!" the person said rather… rudely.

"Pardon, sir, but surely you must've been wrong. You should take care where you are going."

The man, whom at first didn't look back, turned around, which was the biggest mistake for me to call back… his dark hair waved by the wind of the sea… and his mischievous dark brown eyes stared back at me with a smirk on his face. Oh no…

"Ah, So we 'ave a brave, wench eh?"

I glared. Who does he think he's talking to! "No, sir. For I am no wench. My name is Miss Fionna Deucart of the Fletcher family. So you respect the ones higher than you." I raised my face even though he was some inches taller than me. Damn being small.

"And I, am Marshall Lee. Captain of the Cloud Hunt ship, originally from here. At yer service little girl." He bowed and left with his smirk.

I'll show him a piece of my fighting skills if…

…I wouldn't be in public, thankyouverymuch.

Sighing, I ran towards my sister who was already panicking over where I was and that she had lost me. Damn pyrates…

* * *

><p>Sorry if I it's short or confussing. I'm trying to include as much as I can elements from everything and all. If I got something wrong please notify me. I think this wasn't ever made in this category, much less Fionna and Marshall since I've read almost all the fanfictons. It would be a change!<p>

Now, for those who are inexperienced with 1700s and pirates ( which pyrates was the actuall form of how it was written, so it's not wrong. ;)) I'll help ya!

**Ridding outfit** & **Time of setting basically:**Profile since it doesnt let me do anything here or post sites. -.-"

I'm pretty much a pirate's freak so you'll see prolly a lot of references and mostly Marshy's point of view since it's much easier for me. Please, any suggestions or something, please notify me.

**Thank you for reading! Cookies and brownies for everyone!**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2! I did some editing to the first chapter! (sorry for the alarm of a so called chapter 2). Which was that instead of Ooo it's Aaa. Biggest mistake! XD So without much further ado, here it is!

* * *

><p><em>August 7, 1700<em>

After my encounter with that pyrate, Cake and I left with Beemo in our respectful horses to the villa. Grinning, both of us girls ran towards the back of the building holding our dresses up to the tree house we had found. Now, It's not just any tree house. It's one that has everything a house should have. A kitchen, bedroom for two, and some other stuff included, like our own room where we stash our precious belongings. Of course, It's held with some lock that nobody knows where the keys are except us.

Inside, the place looked a bit disorganized and unkempt, but this is the opposite of how society wants us. Our own way of rebelling against them. So we changed from our modern day cloth to some crazy clothing for our time. A leather pants with black boots and sky blue shirt and my bunny headband and my sister in her cream shirt and leather pants, no shoes for her. Giggling, we started to run around and play some table chess. Trying to have some fun while we wait to leave to inland a few weeks more.

**Marshall's PoV**

Well, that lass was interesting.

After meeting with that girl, and seeing her off with another lady and their escort, I followed them in the shadows, until I reached near the outskirts of town. They didn't live close but surely it wasn't far. Only two hours walk. Horse must be faster. And that, by the structure and all, has to be a villa, and a good pasture area has before overlooking to the sea. Damn that would be my dream house… with a cliff and all to reach the beach, where I could hide lot's a treasures, aye! And the building itself… with gates and all, a carriage with a horse stable besides it, two floors. Such fancy ladies to live here. Hm… I wonder…

I ran back to my ship, after jumping to the rooftops, to plot my new mission. My house could wait…

**Fionna's PoV**

After hours of having fun and drinking some tea my sister made, we heard the screams.

Cake and I ran towards the nearest window overlooking towards where the sounds came and gasped. Our house was burning!

"Cake! We have to go help!"

"Fionna, dear, no! We have to hide! What if those are kidnappers and are gonna ask for a ransom we can't pay! Remember mom and dad—"

"Shush it, Sister! Let's –"

_BOOOOM_

Looking back at the window, we saw how a complete wall got blown away into pieces and some yells, successful yells, were coming from that direction. And some voices… those voices…

I gasped "Cake! Those are pyrates!"

"But, we are a bit far from the town and sea!"

"Yes, but… probably one followed us back home!"

"Oh dear lord!"

I ran to the back of our tree house and took out two rapier swords and handled one to Cake so she could defend herself. After explaining my idea, she agreed and ran back towards our burning house.

**Marshall's PoV**

"Keep burning! And take all the precious stuff! We can sell it in the next place we can go!"

I smirked after giving orders. After a while, there were no signs of the two females that were supposed to be here. So I headed to the back to find—

"Aha! My old kip!"

I was going to run over there, until I saw the two lasses with swords. Ah… so we gonna dance a bit…? Good. I know a few moves ye'll like. I was already beginning to wonder where she was. I ran towards the tree fort hoping to have an interesting encounter.

* * *

><p>Oh noes! The meeting is coming soon!<p>

Sorry, I was actually going to make it longer but I had no time. So… soon I'll update, maybe this weekend. keep up the reviews darlings!


	3. Chapter 3

A Pyratical Adventure!

Sorry fer not updating soon! I began to write this chapter in the school's computer in 2 free periods I had. Plus some other time extra. XD Woohoo! Nay, let's get on with the story

F's PoV

"So, we meet again little lass…"

I gasped, hearing that all familiar voice behind me. It was that pirate Marshall Lee! Sporting his cutlass in full show. _Damn my soul!_ The man stood straight with a smirk plastered on him. My sister's hair frizzled a bit, which usually happens when she feels something bad might happen. '_Don't worry Cake, I got this.' _I mouthed her, as I walked towards the black haired guy, showing him my yellow beaten up sword.

"Aye, she got gills. Bit Addled to do so but a gully to mine's" the cutlass shined in the light of the flames, making him look more sinister.

"What do you want pyrate?" I spat, taking a bit of distance from him.

"Well, lass, ye got sumthin' that is mine." He diverted his eyes towards my treehouse.

"You mean, MY house?"

"Nay. It's mine. And I'm planning on taking it back."

"Well, mate, it was since before ye so its mine."

And with those last words, he lounged at me, but I quickly evaded, and attacked him., which the pyrate dodged it faster than I did. I tried slashing at his arm and he to one of my legs. We kept going and going for a time. Each time drawing a bit of blood, bruises, and pain to each other. Soon, We were both panting in defense mode. My enemy, taking some air, gave me a smile that left me confussed. Wasn't I winning?

"Not Bad… For a lass like ye."

Before I could respond, he ran, _literally ran! _Like as if all his cuts where nothing. With one swift movement, that I couldn't even calculate or follow, the pirate man took the handle of the sword and hit me round at the back of my neck, right where it starts the separation of the head. Falling to the floor, my last sight was my sister scream with the sound of her tumbling, and a red coat swooshing by the wind coming from the sea. _Damn pi…ra…tes… _

**MARSHALL'S PoV**

"Captain, the lasses are already are at the cabin ye specified for 'em to be. Preparations are made for de-parture. We 're a-waitin' yer orders." My midshipman Georgie announced as I went up to deck after buying some last hour resources. Better work before the people notice, aye?

"Good. Now, search For Mr. Gills, Georgie, so he can take us away. And do ask for Blunderbuss to watch over our female companions. Tell me, are the rest of the tribulation here?" He nodded still with his hands at both his sides looking up to me but without making eye contact. "Good. No Scoot along. Lets get going. Forward! To the Marauder Village! Fer we need something over there for our next map piece!"

My little boy ran away, letting me be alone in my Cabin now. Sitting in the seat besides the table by the window, I took out from my inside pocket a parchment. Opening it up, I smirked. Aye… this is one glob of a piece… the main reason I came back home was to search for this at my ol' kip which was hidden very well that the lasses didn't even found it. Let's see where this will take us, eh…?


	4. Chapter 4

A pyratical adventure! Chapter: 4

A/N: I have found this great site for if you ever get lost in my piratical terms and all, visit here and prolly ye'll get it. Hope ye get to understand better. ;)

Disclamer: I HAVE NEVER OWNED ADVENTURE TIME, MARSHALL LEE, FIONNA, CAKE, or almost any of the characters here. They will all be based on characters from the program Adv. Time which belong to Pendelton Ward and Natasha Allegri. Thanks to them we can write this fanfiction, nay? Well, on to the story!

**Fionna's PoV**

My eyes fluttered open as I held my head a bit moaning. _Where… am I? I can feel that the place is rocking sideways… it's all, of some dark wood… looks like dark maple wood… but, hmm…_ I got to seat on the uncomfortable red bed to look in the window, and screamed. _The sea! _The sea stretched from qhere I was to the infinites, nevernending… it's dark blue color that came with the high sun. Birds flew alongside my porthole . fishes jumped and were being catched by the avians, and I ran inside searching for where to take my guts out. Finding a bucket at a corner of my bed, I threw up some of the food I last ate.

Cake woke up groggily besides me, in a separate bed with her short beige hair all frizzled. After checking her surroundings, noticing the window, the ship, she understood what was happening and directed her jade green eyes at me with some affection and worry.

"Oh, sweetie pie… that'll soon pass." She spoke calmly as she rubbed my back a bit. I took some deep breaths before gagging again.

"Cake… whatever happens now… we have to stay close…"

"That's pretty easy for me." She smiled a bit. I smiled at her… even if my lips were covered in green a bit.

" Now, let's clean you up a bit. You are very dirty now. Come along…"

My sister got up and directed me to a conjoining door which had a bathroom. How did she knew? I will ask her later. After Cleaning myself up a bit, the door to the room opened and in entered a happy overjoyed lady entered whistling all in gay. Cake and I stared confused. The black haired miss opened her red eyes and smiled at the both of us, placing her hands at both sides of her short black dress and black coat.

"Ahoy, 'ere lasses! Me name's Marceline, bu' they call me Blunderbuss. Ye know why?" We shook our heads. " 'Cause o' diss!" We gasped and backed away as she took out a gun pointed upwards and later to us. "Real work o' bee- u- tay. Since I use it lots, t'is mine." She winked. "Nao, which o' yee two lasses is dee one called Fionna Deucart? Or ish it Deuchart? Deuchart has mere o'a meenin'."

"Um…" I began, I looked at Cake.

"Better to follow rules. We don't want to end up out in the sea." My sister whispered.

I nodded. "T'iss I, Fionna Deucart. Who summons me, for I know you aren't here to natter with me."

"Aye, lass! Cap'n Marshall Lee, Cap'n o' the Cloud Hunt man-o'-war ship, beckons yer assistant ta an' important re-u-ion at his Cabin."

"Thank you miss."

"Nay, missus. I ain't no one o' yes. I'm a sea lass an' I lob bein' one."

I headed towards the door with my sister but the woman stopped us, saying that "Only yer assistance is summoned. Not the short haired lass." Which maddened the both of us. Reluctantly, I walked with the strange lady… after a while of discussing and all, to the cabin of said Captain of this ship, who was sitting beside a table having breakfast as if nothing. Infront of his plate, was another one and a vacant seat. Obviously meant for me. I looked at the girl that was with me.

"Now…_lass_, bring some breakfast to my sister. If when I go back and she hasn't eaten, I will see for your head to be chopped."

"Aye, missus, ye didn't hav'ta say so. Cap'n had already given me dat sam' o'der." She saluted me and the Captain before scrabling off to what I think was the kitchen.

Now… to face the captain. I turned around and hooded my eyes and gave a stern look of superiority, with my nose facing up. I wasn't going to show him weakness. Marshall Lee stood up, took my hand, and directed me to my sit, which he very gentlemanly took it out, sat me in it, and pushed it towards the table. He later sat in front and ordered me to eat, which I happily obliged since I was hungry. How many days have I been without eating?

"Tell, me… do you know why I have kidnapped ye?" He asked, after a while of observing me eat and later him starting to follow along.

"No. Why would I, If I can't read your mind?"

He smirked. "Ah, but you do know. Lemme answer, just to have the pleasure. I took you captive since ye were in my house."

"No, _Captain. _Said house is a family villa of us Deucart, for years. Its ours."

"Nay, missus. That's where you are wrong. The Deucarts took that from my family, the Saragovias, after my father started to gamble. He lost everything. Even his children and wife." His black eyes reflected a bit of bitter. "So, I ask you now, why were you ladies up there in my house?"

"Ah. Two questions. Why don't I make one so we can be at least a bit fair. This will be an interrogation and you wouldn't want to tire your special guest." I answered a bit saucy.

He smirked. "Good reason. Now, question me."

"Where are you taking us?"

"Was expecting a better one, but sure. I'm taking you with me everywhere. You will be now part of my tripulation" I could notice how much he tried to talk without their piratical slang.

"That's it?"

"Is that your second question that it won't validate?"

"IS this your third one that I will ignore?"

He smiled. "Good. You are learning fast. Now, What where you two ladies where there at my house?"

"That's obvious. We wanted to get out of a bit of our common life. Take a bit of fresh air even though I despise the sea."

"Well, with me ye will learn to love it."

"Of _course._" I rolled my eyes. "Now, where are we headed?"

"Is it important?"

"I need clothing. Appropiate ones. The ones I have now are tattered by our quarrel." I glared.

Indeed, my blue dress was already cut in various places. And the ends, which now reach close to my knees, were filled with dirt and mud. Some parts it had blood, which I can't remember if it was either mines or his. Hope they are more his than mine, even if I was more covered in bruises and minor cuts. Yes, definitely I needed some new clothing. My sister was okay. Only some cleaning and it would be good as new. And I didn't want some chauvinistic man to come in the middle of the night and try to grope or rump me.

Sensing my distress, he sighed and answered.

"Marceline, my sister, must have some that might actually fit you, since she's older than you. But… ye have a bit of more curves than her so we'll check what we could do for you." He smirked. "Though, I wouldn't mind a bit if ye decided to borrow some of mines and changed now."

Sensing now what was his male pride talking, I looked away "Thank you for the offer but pass. Last thing I need is some mongrel to stare at me with his lust talking."

"Aye, fighter, is how I like my lasses." He muttered smirking. "But…"he stood up and began to circle me. Predator eyeing his prey. "I wouldn't mind if you did me a favor. Ye doo know I could've killed ye right there an' without mercy… Just like your sister advised ye. How 'bout bit of flashing…?" He took some strands of my golden hair and twirled them a bit as he paced slowly. "Come on… I don't bite… much…" he whispered by my ear, and bit softly.

I glared. "And have my dignity be humiliated by you? Bah. Find yourself a Wench." I stood up and left to find my cabin without help.

**Marshall's PoV**.

T'was hoping for her to break the moment I began talking to her a bit more sensual, like most of the lasses I've picked, fooled around, and left them at bays different from where they were, but this one is one hard to crack, which gave me a bit of pleasure. The difficult prey is the best one, and I think I scored the perfect one.

Of course, I had to let my man pride get a bit of hold of me before I could get anything related to her family. The main issue of this talk was political, but… how could I ignore such a lady, of high position, sitting right in front of me after months of not having a female companion. Sure, I had my sister Marcy, but it's not the same. Family isn't the same. And those cerulean eyes… showing coldness towards me… oh leviathan… that just made me want to rupture her more.

A knock on the door distracted me from my thoughts on how to manipulate the lass, and ordered the person to enter. It was Georgie, my midshipman once again.

"Sir. We are getting closer to the Marauder village. Preparations to attack, loot, or just station?"

"Station for now… we have some necessities to pick up."

"Which will be…?" The boy staid stoic, probably trying not to offend me.

"Food, medicines, rum… and some clothing."

"Clothing…?"

"Aye… For the lasses that we have on our ship."

He nodded, a bit baffled. "I will make sure to bring them up to ye. Something else?"

"Aye, that we need a scouting party, for we need the fourth part to the treasure. The Treasure of the Segovian-Deucarts."

This one was longer and had actually a bit of fun writing it. Maybe the whole table scene and how they discussed. I wanted to make more questions but… five pages in Microsoft is enough. Plus I felt chapter 3 wasn't very good. Fighting scene and it wasn't very long. I promise to make a fighting scene that will be almost a whole page long! ;)

Oh! I might raise the rating when I make a mature scene. Why? Because ye can't have a pirate story without actually having a lemon part! :D so if you are weak of mind or younger than 15, leave now. Or in the next chapters. **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

Thank you for reading! R & R!


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAMER: NOT MY CHARACTERS! ONLY GEORGIE AND HE HAS ALMOST NO MAIN ATRACCTION. ONLY OF HIM BEING A MIDSHIPMAN! ERROR ON LAST CHAPTER! It wasn't dress! It's attire! Her attire of her blue shirt and leather pants! Remember?

Now, on wi' zee storie mateys!

A Pyratical Aventure Chapter 5!

**Fionna's PoV **

Fuming while walking, I reached my sister and my cabin only to be surprised by all the food there and a stuffed short lass in a bed and a black mop on another one. The Former one sighed and the latter burped as most of the food was already finished. I cleared my throat, to let Cake know I'm here. She got up in an instant, once again her hair all in a mess and smiled widely.

"Darling! How was your meeting with the captain?"

"Not as fun as your encounter with his sister." I diverted my eyes to the girl named Marceline. She must not be any less than my age.

"Oh, Marceline? She is very fun. She already agreed to lend us some clothing, since we've been two days already at sea."

"WHAT?"

"You didn't know…? Oh well, that's what happens when you get sea sickness. You don't even notice your surroundings that you hate. Plus that battle with the Captain… very foolish of your part but… you always said it was better to be on defense so—"

"Cake… would you care to_ explain_ what has been happening while I was asleep." I do refuse to say that it has passed two days already.

"Well… I kind of already knew Marcy… she's the one that has been helping us be… safe. She's brought me food and all… told be adventurous stories to keep me from being bored, and to delight her pride also, but… all the while I was worried for you. Plus I was afraid of your reaction when you noticed we were out of land…

"Also… I've met the Captain and some of the crew mates. Captain is scary for me. He usually pesters me about you and our society… but apparently has a never passed by our room unless there's a pervert sailor wanting to take a peek on us. Georgie, his midshipman is a good fellow. And Finnegan, he's one good fellow. I tell you, he's your age, you should talk with him and all, plus he looks a lot like you. His friend, Jake is a nice man. He's saved me from some other shenanigans in this ship. So… not all of them are evil…"

Well, at least my sister was being truthful. Cake tried as best as she could to stay away from me but instead I hugged her. I was still a bit ticked by how she did not woke me up for two days, _for glob's sake! I could have died!,_ but it wasn't her fault to be scared. I looked now at the sleeping figure in what must be my bed. Or her bed, since there were three hammocks here. The black haired girl was in a deep sleep that she didn't even seem to notice all the talking. So instead, me and my companion went to our owns and slept. Well… I tried to sleep…

**Marshall's PoV**

Aye, that saucy lil' lass will be mine to possess. She will bend to my will an'all loike all those other wenches. But first… the mission.

Checking the three parts of my map out o' seven, we had only the last and first part alongside a corner. There was some words scribbled in some places but not even my extended vocabulary could understand it. Maybe a shaman might help me solve this problem. Better start making the letters…

As I began writing, some raps at my door interrupted my concentration. Grunting an invitation for entrance, my second Mate entered and smiled. Finnegan Hellics. The blond boy with blue eyes stood by the door until I invited him to take a seat. He laid back with his white bear cape on him waiting for me to continue.

I cleared my throat. "Finn, got any ideas for the finding of my treasure?"

"Besides what I had already told ye, Capt'n?"

"Finnegan, I already told ye. It's lame. Go and break in to the Marauder Village's main house and later risk the peace treaty we have with them?"

"Aye!"

"That's Bilge Rat!"

"Well… I got another one… But I don't think You'll approve much…"

"Go on… I don't care. Anything is better than the first one."

"Well…"He got a bit closer. "Ye know… We got Miss Fionna Deucart. And Catherine Deucart… right…?"

"Mhmm…" What is he bringing with them?

"And that they are pretty much many contacts… and the main treasure is about them too… so… I was suggesting…"

"Yes…?"

"That… I've heard this rumor… but I'm not entirely sure… which is hugely involved around the blue eye blondie…."His eyes turned from shy to mischievous, something I've teached him

This perked me more. "Spill it out! Don't bottle it!"

"That we should raid Candinoplia since Miss Fionna is to be wed with Prince Bubba."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

This brought me standing and slapping my desk hard. How dares my best mate suggest go to that… too strange place! It's, for Aaa's sake, prohibited to all my mates! It's too… pure and…_ sweet_. Just the word sent shivers up my timbers! An' the damn prince! Prince Bubba Gumball? Who names their child like that! His parents must be seriously mad or in that fetish mood of theirs of candy! I kept on with my ramblings and incoherence until my dear first mate cleared his throat an grinned.

"Don't you get my idea?"

"No."

"Well.. here it is…"

Oh, an sorry I couldn't update sooner. My bday was last Saturday plus was busy (and still am) with some school project and tests. Hope ye had fun reading! ((I should keep writing my other stories that aren't fanfictions… Before the guy I like comes back from wherever he was...)) ((hope ye understood Marcy's slang last chapter, cause there is gonna be more in this one and if you voice it, ye will undersand it better. ;) ))


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A Pyratical Adventure!

* * *

><p><strong>Fionna's PoV<strong>

Once again, I'm up from a sleepless night where the moving of the ship atop the sea made me recoil in sea sickness. How I just wished this boat would stop!

Apparently some god heard me cause this ship did stop. I jumped out of the bed after making writing moans and such and took one of Marcy's long dresses even if it fitted me a bit small. I could feel my breast about to get out of the navy blue corset. Urgh, so uncomfortable.

Opening the door slowly and closing it, leaving my sister there alone, I walked to the stairs and up to another door towards the main deck. The sun shined above us all making me cover my eyes to not get blind. I need a hat. And… what is this?

LAND!

I ran as fast as I could towards the plank they had set already tasting the freedom I so much yearned, only to be stopped by a large built man looming on top of me. Alongside a woman of his same size. Oh, please no.

"Cap'n hasn't given any orders to Samson and Susan for mates to go down. Samson waiting for Cap'n's order to let shipmates go. Susan direct you to your cabin."

Oh no. I wont let anyone—

"Yes, sir. We will leave."

Cake appeared once again at my side and took my away from these… people that talk in third person. I glared at my adoptive sister but she just shrugged and took me to another part of the cabin, only for her to glare at me.

"What have you been thinking!"

"My Freedom?"

"Well, this freedom you so long for is not coming any time soon if you do not behave!"

"But dear sister –"

"Don't you dear sister me! Now, let us go to our room until the order has come. We just stopped. And the news for us to get down the ship will be probably late."

"Fine…" I pouted.

"Good."

**Marshall's PoV**

"Captain?" A voice entered through the door as I got dressed to get down my ship. This was the Marauder's Island, to buy our necessities for the next trip. And some other political stuff.

"Yes?"

"Miss Deucart t'was about to unboard dee ship. But Samson an' Susan stopped 'er. She is now wi' 'er sister in their cabin. Orders?"

Ah yes… my guard and spy for the ladies.

"Seaman Shelby."I directed to dee pink cheeked boy wi' reddish hair an' dark brown eyed, An idea poppin' to me head. I walked to my desk and wrote fast on a piece of paper "Hand her this. As soon as ye can."

"Aye." He scurried off.

And now… to continue my preparations for tonight's feast with the Marauder King. And my speech.

**Fionna's PoV**

I sat at my bed with my legs and arms crossed. I was not going to admit defeat just now. Not ever.

As my sister paced at the room giving me a lecture of just surrendering to that man and do whatever he asks from me, while I looked away from her and to the porthole that showed the large mountain with many houses around here and there, a knock on the door came to our ears. Looking at each other, Cake walked to the entrance and opened it to see a note on the floor. This was weird, nobody has ever done a disappearing action like this one. They usually stayed or loomed over until Marceline saved us.

My sister took the paper. After reading to who it was directed, she handled it to me. Curious, I read aloud what it had in it for my sister to hear.

"To Miss Fionna Deucart,

I send my regards to inform you that you are cordially invited to a dinner with the Captain and the Marauder's King, at the Marauder's Palace. Do inform your state for leaving the ship or if not accepted this invitation, you shall stay with your sister in the cabin.

Thank you."

"Oh the nerve of this Captain!" I began to slice the paper into tiny pieces of this.

"Honey, You got your freedom alright! I say, accept it!"

"No, I shall not!"

"Yes you shall!"

"No I shall—"

"I say ye should"

Marceline entered the room with such grace as if she owned the place. Well, she does but… you get the image. She took bed in her hammock as her normal pale skin took some red. Her face seemed as if she were infuriated with her job under the sun, as we have learned she despises the sun in her skin.

"Tell me why, should I follow what you say?" I glared

"'Cause we are dealing wi' me brother. An' who is best ta know 'im than his twin sister?"

"Twin sister? I thought you were younger than me!"

"Aye, the beauty o' the fountain o' youth." She grinned

"That exist?"

"Aye! But that discussion is fo' another time. Let's think on the now. Like the problem at the moment."

Okay, begin, dear lady.

"As I began but was interrupted, who is best ta kno' 'im than his twin sister. As his kin, I kno' ev'ry thin 'bout 'im, an' that is that if he doesn' hav' what he wants, his wrath is to befall on us."

"So? Let it come! I can battle him"

"Didn't ye hear? We ALL suffer."

"As in…" my sister began.

"As in the tripulation will face his wrath also. If you so care about some of our poor souls do sacrifice one dinner with him. Besides, all 'ere gunna be lot's o' blokes 'ere. What could go wrong?"

"Yeah… what could go wrong…?" Cake reassured me.

"Yes… what could possibly go wrong…?"

I reassured myself at the moment. I asked Marceline if she could tell him that I accept his invitation and to announce me when we could start going down the plank. I was planning on going with my sister for some clothing and food we could take for ourselves.

Hm… If we are in the Marauder's Island, their village isn't very far from the sea. Plus it's close to the Candinoplia Kingdom… which is by ship at a day or two at least. I sure hope we stop there for some time so I could plan my escape to the palace with my sister.

**Marshall's PoV **

It's already night, an' I was beginnin' to get prepared fer tonight's festivities at the Marauder's Palace. I wore me striking black long coat wi' me scarlet vest an'cream shirt, which they were all partially open so ye can see me extra-ord-i-naire chest a bit an'me black pants plus me leather boots with buckles. ((Got no pic for this sorry. If ye find one, do tell me!)) I also wore me hat wi' the Cloud hunt insignia at the top wi' red an' white feathers at the side. Me clothin' yelled all polit-i-cian, but wi' a certain rougeness fer the job at hand.

I came out o' me cap'n's cabin, expectin' ta see me captive an' partner fer dis dinner at the front o' the door waitin' expectantly fer me. Bu' t'was once again left wi' me hopes down. I walked towards the way down o' the ship an' there was our coach wi' the carriage. Prolly she's inside there already.

"Please, do not think already that I decided to let you go defend yourself with them."

I smiled "So yer graceness decided ta come after all. Aye?"

"Did not your sister tell you I was making myself present?"

"She did, only I didn't believe 'er."

"Ah… I can already feel the love of the kin."

I turned aroun' so I could see how the fair maiden was dressed, an' I can say she looked dashin' wi' 'er new blue dress (( the one Natasha did but instead the back is covered and the heart with leafs in the front is a blue diamond ;) )) that had white ruffles under the blue. 'Er long hair t'was made in curls at the ends, an' had the top of it tied, making her face more visible. Oi, she was really somethin'.

"I can see that yer highness's favorite color is blue?"

"Just as your preferred color is red." She looked away from me. Clearly stating her distaste towards me.

"Ah, ye've noticed." This made me grin.

"Only because it's the color you use every day."

"Aye, I express myself every day. Not lettin' the thought's o'others ruin meself."

"As you say."

We walked towards our transportation an' I opened the door fer 'er, but she just scoffed an' got inside. After muttering a few words I entered an' told our coach ta where we ar headed, an' he began to take us. All the way it was silent. Miss Deucart lookin' out the window an'me tryin' ta make small talk. When we were reachin' our destination I made 'er look at me by movin' her face.

"Inside there, we hav' ta look like we're the lover's o' the year. Avast?"

"Yes, my love." She mocked.

"At least yer practicing."I grinned.

The carriage made an abrupt stop sendin' 'er from her corner to mines, an' sittin' at me lap. I took the opportunity to make a statement of how it would be intriguing if she could give me some wigglin' here an' 'ere but she just glared an' moved back. The coach got down an' opened the doors fer us. Aye, the show will begin!

Miss Deucart took me arm an' started the façade when we got close to the doors where all the other guess where an I placed a hand over 'ers. We were greeted by many o' the important figures o' the land o' Alturia. O' coarse, there were lads here that didn't loiked me style o' self, but they were a few I went along. Like the Fireola Kingdom (fire) Whom the King t'was lookin' fer a mate fer his children; Icycle Kingdom, the King and Queen that kept searchin' fer younger lads that were princes or princesses fer their own misdeeds; Berriona Kingdom, Breakfilian Kingdom, an' many others, that were surely here fer the taste. Only Kingdom missin' was the one the lady with me was supposed to be wed. And that was the Candinoplia Kingdom's one an' only Bubba Gumball.

I walked close to the Fierola King, whose name I had forgotten an' made a swing o' talkin' wi' him. Just for the sake o' makin apprearances.

"My, yer majesty! How long has it been since we've seen each other?"

"Almost an eternity it seems." He grinned after talking in his redundant voice.

"Aye, sire. An Igneus an the dear princess do seem healthy. Haven't found any mate fer them?"

"Sure I haven't sire. But I can see you have found one lovely darling." The king lowered a bit since he was about two head taller than me, and Miss Deaucart was a head smaller than me. Ye can do the math. "Hello, young fair maiden, What might your name be?"

"I am Miss Deucart of the Fletcher Family. It is nice meeting a King from a far away Kingdom." She smiled.

"I am pleased for your enjoyment. Now, If you ever get tired of the King from the Night O' spheria, I got a young prince that is in seek of a princess." He smirked making me tense a bit. That Bilge Rat's -. "Mr. Lee, If you excuse me for a moment, for I'm seeing a person that needs some of my… assistance…" He left fast probably noticing my discomfort a bit and Miss Deucart's look at me.

'fore Miss Deucart could talk, I dragged 'er towards the Marauder King and Queen fer some chitchat an' again, they call me the King o' me Kingdom. Then I headed fer the other Kingdoms but they all seemed ta be stating me Higher position an' not what I wanted. This is worse than the burnin sun over me head when in june!

"How 'bout a dance, eh?" I ask me lady.

"what a nice idea that is." She glared.

I brought 'er to the dance floor where many o' the other mates 'ere were already dancin' an the song might be all joyously but that's the least I felt like. Prolly the people 'ere notice me state wi' me partner o' how she didn't know me status as a higher person an fled away from talkin' while we danced. The lass at me hands was already burnin' holes in me skull fer askin' the inevitable but the dancing was cut short before she could talk 'cause the Marauder rulers asked fer us all to sit an' eat. We barely talk 'cause dinner here, isn't refined. It's a fight. An' whoever 'as most food in their selves, loses the match. Our pompous selves was all about the roarin' an' scowlin' of who's best. The ladies typically sat this one me, of course, came out well, an' even protected me missus from 'em. Me jollyself came back but not for long. Soon the festivities ended, an we all retired ta our dormitories fer the night. Fer t'morrow the activities would continue.

Only, we weren't prolly to have a good night, for when we entered, Miss Deucart almost gave a scream at seein' we had only one bed.

"Only one Bed? What is this! I shall go and ask for another bed since—"

"Oi, nay me beauty. That'll just cause a commotion to why I brought ye 'ere!"

"And Why did you brought me here, if I can know? Since You also let out that you were a King!"

"Because I don't want people to find out me Kingship cause o' the imp-li-ca-tion's I had fer it!"

"An' those are?"

" Marryin' an' killin' me first mate? Havin' me mum rule over fer me joyous self have sum liberty? I became king at age fifteenth! All because I was ordered to do so! So as my sister!"

She remained silent once again but the first time at a time like this.

"I loved that lass I 'ad fer queen. But in order fer me to actually b'come king an' have me sis also as queen we both had to kill our mates fer havin our rightful throne. But even so, we disliked what we did, an' took our crowns off an' stepped away. Now, we are cursed ta sail the seas fer a new mate…" Sure… I did lie the last part, but since I notice she was taking pity o' me, might as well gloat a bit.

"Oh… poor lad…"

An' that's how I got her to kiss me best. An how I got her also to let me shred her clothin' an' make meself the more best, an' how I finally got her to open her legs fer me. Aye, a pirate's life fer me.

* * *

><p><span>Here I gooooo! I just came baaaaaaaaaaaack! From procrastinating at its maximum!*<span> Sorry I haven't written much, since I've been busy with grades and depression and some other stuff but less about me more story right? A month of vacation means at least a chapter per week. Nice? No? Well, deviantart (EaRayosKilgannon for those who would like to search my drawings and pics) has made me lose also some interest but I shall keep trying!

I just noticed there's a video on youtube by the name of my story!

Oh! For those who like anime, Fairy Tail is one awesome one! I used to say it was shitty but it was my way prolly to go against my cousin's boyfriend that was a jackass. But when a friend told me about it, I gave it a chance. I got it prolly in the same category as Adventure Time.

Oh, and my 4 year old brother likes pirates now! And I had nothing to do with this! Everybody from my family pointed at me but I was clean handed! XD It's all about that discovery kids program of pirates. SUCCEESS! I am one lucky lass!

*= "Only one" by Yellowcard in this song's rhythm.

Another note! Going to try and write in one chapter a whole day like this one. Hard Challenge for moi. I know ye had to read from the beginning by how much time I've taken! And no, this is not the M scene I was thinkin about. It's gonna happen at a much awesome place and state. Not by Pity sex. Pity sex was taken by the idea of futurama from Leela and that pompous jerk at season 1. I hate Zap Brannigan but he's crazy awesome.

Sorry for the long Author's note! I haven't been in a while! sorry! hope youre still with me! Love you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**A Pyratical Adventure! Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>F's PoV<strong>

The sun shone by the windows hitting me directly at my face. Opening a bit one of my blue eyes, I noticed how comfortable the bed was… and how there was no rocking like the ship used to do. My lips raised a bit in content as I closed my eye, taking the sheets with me more closely. '_Ah…. Today was going to be a nice day. I can assure you, Miss Fionna…_'

That is, until I felt a long muscular arm take place on top of my petit figure. And ordered me to close the curtains.

My eyes snapped open, making me turn around in an instant to scream later. Captain Marshall Lee was in my bed; indecent?! As soon as his eyes opened, he got in a sitting position and I ran away, only to notice that I, too, was… in nude!

"There's nothing to cover that I haven't seen, lufley." He muttered smirking as I took the bed sheets to cover my poor body.

"What did you do to me?!"

"The obvious."

"And that is?" I so wish it isn't what I think it is…

"Oh… you know…." His grin was still there.

"ANSWER ME!"

His mouth widened "We," he made a dramatic pause "Did the dirty dance… out of your pity for my fake façade."

Once again I screamed, louder. I ran out the door taking my clothing that was scattered around and sadly my corset was ripped by a part. This was going to take some explaining to do to my sister...

**M's PoV**

Aye, I did enjoy 'er lil' tantrum. Aye, I enjoyed lying to her an' havin' fun wi' 'er emotions. Nay, I don't regret anythin'. An' Aye, I might have basically stolen somethin' vey precious o' 'er that she might not have it back, but I highly doubt that is the case. What can I say? It's a pyratical life fer me.

After she ran away to who knows where, I got up an' got meself dressed. No point o' stayin' in me birth clothin' since there's no one a show. So after playin' dress up wi/ meself, I walked out o' me room to go down an have some mornin' food. Soon enough, The blond wonder came to view an' since we're supposed to be still playin' the lover's part, even if she's still mad. Amazing how she's still sittin her rear at a seat next to her basically violator all fer her sister's wellness. This made me smile a bit as plans began to form.

Someone cleared his throat to make himself present to me "King Marshall, I find that our quarters were the best… last night?"

Me partner took a pale coloring in 'er skin as she noticed that the Marauder's King an' some others from the other kingdom where lookin' at us wi' joyous faces. O' course, I took pride upon this, she was basically mw trophy an' secretly a slave fer now. While she, took embarrassment to this, she hid 'er face wi' her yellow curtain o' shower as I puffed me chest to grin at me spectators.

"Well, mates. It was wonderful the night with my lovely partner at my side. But lets not divert the attention to me, for the feast is for our King's wonderful daughter's marriage." I signaled to the blushing soon ta resent wife an' husband. "A Toast!"

"Hear ,Hear!" was heard around the table as the normal conversations began around. I smiled to meself as no more attention to meself.

"Thank you…" said a small voice at me right side. I grinned at the blue eyed lass at me side before continuing my food.

The Day marched fast, soon the festivities were soon to end, but not with one last activity. The Fencing. I wanted to partake, but surprising me, me partner decided to take this. Prolly to cool off that excess of anger she prolly had.

"Oi, King o' the Nigh O' Spheria! Is that yer shy lover at the top o' the tables fencing with my wife?"

The King of Icylce Kingdom yelled at me to actually notice what had started some minutes ago. Apparently the Queen said something to the young lass that made her angry an' savage to actually want to participate in this challenge. Sumethin' bout that King from Candinoplia. But as me motto says, What gives? I shrugged an' stared at the fightin' ladies with amusement.

Of course, me ladyship won an the Queen fell. Making me proud for havin chosen 'er as me partner 'cause soon all the questions came to me 'bout how she was so brutal at swordsmanship. The answer was, that I teached her.

Soon, everybody wanted to fight with her, which bothered me a bit. But another idea came. An' I was already to take action.

"So… wanting a rematch, eh?" she smirked.

Aye, I was going to fence wi' 'er. After she had taken most of the people here out o' challenge.

"Prolly, ye landlubber." I smirked.

We both rounded as we studied each other, one hand in the back an' the other at hand wi' the sword. The public came closer, amazed by this new fight an' to see if I could actually win.

"That's nice."

She aimed first but I evaded it. The people present stayed silent.

"Ye wanted this… right?"

I slashed and managed to cut one of her sleeves after pacing a while. Not comepletly but enough to say minus a point. She growled a bit, as I scoffed in satisfaction. The spectators gasped.

"Not as much as this-!"

She barely managed to scratch wi' her sword my vest. Again, minus a point fer me. I could deal with that. Again, the taking of breath was heard.

Soon, the battle became more heated, as we fired to one another wi' our swords clinging an'soundin' an' cloth rippin' an' the breathless of ourselves mixed wi' our perspiration came. Eye to eye we came now, swords barely separating us. It was obvious who was was winning, 'cause 'er clothing was worse than mines. Before she could push me away, I kissed 'er sweet soft lips before fighting again, winning a red faced Deucart in sight. Slashing again an' again, one hand in back an' the other in front. This was too easy, which caused to my boredom an' takin' 'er sword as I poked 'er hand wi' me sword, makin' 'er loose grip an' takin' 'er weapon wi' me. Aye, I won.

Our audience cheered to me victory an' 'er fall. Which this made 'er the more angry. I handed 'er me hand but she did not take it.

Hours later, we bid all the kingdoms farewell an'walked to our carriage, but not before she was handed a new clothin' to change. I wasn't going to let 'er sister eat me alive. But a question did take me by surprise.

"What… happened… last night…?"

"Well, besides me makin' ye fight me an' makin' ye feel pitty fer me, I basically rumped ye in our soft loike heaven bed. Aye, that's as close as I could get ta heaven! A restin' dormitory o'the Marauder's-."

"What… happened?"

"Oooh ye want the details, eh? Well, it all went too fast fer me to remember, an' T'was drunk so all I can say I took ye in my grasp an' had ye screamin' me name by the pleasures o' 'love'. But o' course, a lovely thing loike ye must've known what is so."

"So… you basically stole… my… my…"

"Yer what?" I almost yell growing impatient.

"My… maidenship…"

An' so now I get why she is heavily angered at me an' ho she ran to 'er quarters no doubt ta tell 'er sissy sister about all the happenin. Aye, ME poorly scanty self will be trown to the lockers o' Davy Jones 'fore m'time.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not updating. So forget my only self trying to do my challenge and being so poorly stupid.<p>

Cost me a lot of trouble writing this 'cause my classes will start next week so preparations and shit are like hell. Especially Senior year.

And I'm thinking on writing some Fairy Tail stories. Fairy Tail as in the manga/ anime. Tell me if you do like it so I could later announce it through here.

Now, let's see what will become o' Poor dear Marshall even if he's an asshole.

And I can't help but feel like this was a short chapter... =.="


	8. A Damn AN that I rarely do in life

Good afternoon dear readers!

Just passing by to announce that I'm taking a break from this story since… I've lost a sort of inspiration for this.

And I began some fairy tail stories that I'm pretty much pumped for them.

But please, feel free to give me some inspiration! Or some help even! I would even put you in the crew even though I don't put too many OCs on my stories. This is my form of payment for not paying attention to this story.

Sorry and have a good day.


End file.
